Mutiny
by Arwen4
Summary: Starfleet's decision pushes Colonel Kathryn Janeway to the edge.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Voyager , Deep Space Nine , the Enterprise-E and their crews belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount . (I think) . All the new characters are mine. :)  
Arwen  
  
  
"Chapter One - The Bombshell"  
  
Colonel Kathryn Janeway felt her world tip upside down . The words just spoken rang through her ears , destroying any possible hope of miscommunication. "Admiral , I don't understand. How can you do this?"  
  
Admiral Kyle Andrews folded his hands together and leaned forward. "Kathryn ,we don't need icons right now . We need fighters . The Romulon warships aren't outdated . Voyager is. Therefore , in the essence of protecting life , I have given the order to decommission her."  
  
Kathryn watched him closely and saw a sheen of perspiration form on his forehead . Andrews kept glancing at his computer terminal , as if expecting a call.  
  
Andrews looked back up at Kathryn . "A ceremony has been scheduled for tomorrow, seventeen hundred hours on the Observation Deck . I took the liberty of ordering your senior staff to come here before I scheduled your meeting. They should be here within the next ten hours. You will have to explain the reason for their orders."  
  
Kathryn nodded numbly , rising from her chair. The conference room seemed to ring with the peculiar sound of silence. A terrible silence that tolled a death blow for her ship.  
  
All of a sudden , a tiny beep broke through the calm . The monotone computer voice said, "Admiral ,a message is coming in from the Ro-". It got no further. Andrews had slammed his hand down on the terminal.  
  
A fleeting thought raced through her mind. A thought that whispered "Mutiny!" 


	2. "It Begins"

"Chapter 2"  
"It Begins"  
  
  
Kathryn Janeway sighed as the turbo-lift slid slowly to a stop . The corridor leading to Harry Kim's quarters was crowded with people. Stepping out of the lift, she carefully made her way to the Deep Space Nine guest quarters that were listed as Harry Kim's.  
  
She gently tapped the door comm and waited. The door slowly slid open . Kathryn stepped through and smiled. "Hello , Harry. How are you?"  
  
Harry Kim grinned at her and gave her a warm hug. "Just fine , Colonel .A little confused, but just fine." He beckoned her over to a chair and handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
Kathryn inhaled deeply and a look of bliss slid over her face. "Ahhhhhhhhhh. Finally , a replicator that can make a decent cup of coffee. Thanks, Harry. " She took a quick sip and gently set the mug on a near-by table. "All right , down to business. Apparently , Starfleet feels that Voyager is obsolete compared to the Romulon's new warbirds. Because of that , they have decided to de-commission her."  
  
Harry leaned back slowly , disbelief clearly showing on his face. "Are we just going to let Starfleet do this ? Without an arguement? Without a fight?" Standing up , Harry began pacing the room agitatedly. "Captain , this doesn't make sense. Voyager isn't obsolete ! She may not be a battleship , but she can still do a lot of damage to the Romulon fleet. With or without Starfleet's permission."  
  
Kathryn smiled wickedly ."My thoughts exactly. Operation: Mutiny. I need you to explain this Vorik , Tuvok, and the Doc and Seven. I'll take care of everyone else. The regular crewmembers I'll just send a message to. We need to have everything worked out by fourteen hundred hours tomorrow. The ceremony is at seventeen hundred hours. Observation Deck."  
  
Harry nodded . "I understand."  
  
Operation: Mutiny was underway. 


	3. "Doubts"

Chapter 3   
"Doubts"  
  
Admiral Alissa Kerrigan gazed out at the bustle of ships en route either in or out of Deep Space Nine. Her mind was troubled by the message that was just given to her. Admiral Andrews had said nothing of great importance , just that Colonel Janeway had taken the news with more composure than they had expected. But that in itself was immportant enough.  
  
Kerrigan glanced at the clock hanging on the wall .   
There were still four hours until the ceremony . But a lot could be done in four hours.  
  
She sat at her computer terminal and requested a direct link to Starfleet Command.  
  
"Link code required," the dis-embodied voice droned.  
  
"Code alpha seven zeta three. Alissa Kerrigan , Admiral."  
  
"Code accepted."  
  
In a moment , the Starfleet insignia on the screen was replaced by a stern-featured man. "Yes, Kerrigan?"  
  
"Sir , I was just wondering if you are sure that this is the most appropriate form of action."  
  
Grand Admiral Gavin Carter sighed. "Kerrigan , we've been through this . The Romulon spy will give us the blue-prints of the new warbirds only if Voyager is de-commissioned! There is no other alternative!!!!!"  
  
The screen went blank , and Alissa Kerrigan leaned back , her doubts quelled. This was the right thing to do.  
  
Little did she know that at that exact moment , plans were being made that would change her mind. 


	4. "Plans"

Chapter 4  
"Plans"  
  
Colonel Kathryn Janeway glanced at her computer terminal . All of her old crew had reported in . Tom and B'Elanna , the doctor and Seven , Chakotay , Icheb , Samantha Wildman , Vorik , Tuvok , and various others. Each crewmember was willing to sacrifice their careers over this, even Icheb. He had said , very nonchalantly,   
" Captain ,of what good is a stellar career if I don't have respect for my superiors?"  
Janeway smiled, her blue eyes glinting in the dim light of the Delta Flyer , which was also being de-commissioned. the plans were set , the crew was ready . 114 people were ready for mutiny.   
She flicked a switch and a diagnostic station turned into a chronometer . She had one hour before the ceremony . One hour. Kathryn bit her lip and prayed that everything was ready.  
***  
  
On the Observation Deck of Deep Space Nine , Harry Kim watched the giant starship moored to one of the struts.  
She would be his again in just an hour.  
Harry didn't move a muscle when Tom and B'Elanna Paris sat beside him. "Tom . B'Elanna."  
"Harry ," they returned cooly , voices void of emotion.  
Tom leaned closer and murmured , "We're ready." 


	5. "Deep Space Nine"

Chapter 5  
"Deep Space Nine"  
  
Captain Benjamin Sisko smiled and stepped up to give Kathryn Janeway a quick hug. "How are you doing, Kathy?"  
  
Kathryn hugged him back and whispered , "I need to talk to you . Alone."  
  
He nodded and led her through the throng of people crowded onto the hangar floor. Once in the adjoining office, Kathryn locked the door and turned. "Ben , I need your help. Starfleet's decision is completely illogical! At a time like this, the Federation needs every starship that they can get. Why decommission one of your best ships?"  
  
Ben Sisko rested his chin in his hands and watched her pace the room. "You know I agree with you , but there's nothing that I can do to help. If I take control of DS9 away from the Federation , then the Federation is dead and buried. I can't let that happen." Ben stood up and sat on the desk in front of her. "But I will turn a deaf ear to everything that you just told me. If Starfleet asks me why Voyager's running renegade, I have no idea."  
  
Kathryn smiled slowly and laid a hand on his shoulder ."Thanks , Ben . I know that you can't help any more than that. But your support is good enough."  
  
He grinned and offered her his arm. "If you like , I'll walk you to the ceremony. And I'll watch the fireworks afterwards. Just don't hurt my station." 


	6. "Stage One"

Chapter 6  
"Stage One"  
  
"Now hear this! Now hear this. The decommissioning ceremony for the U.S.S. Voyager is to be held at seventeen hundred hours on the Observation Deck. All those who were invited to attend should make their way there now."  
  
At this announcement , Chakotay and Tuvok rose from their table in Quark's Place. Making his way through the crowd , Chakotay tossed a latinum chip on the nearby counter. "Thanks for the drinks," he said, nodding to the Ferenghi bartender, then walking to the door.  
  
Quark smiled openly and bowed. "My pleasure , sir." He picked up the chip and pocketed it with a happy sigh.  
  
Once outside, Tuvok turned to Chakotay ."If you'll excuse me , sir , I must meet with Lieutenant-Commander Paris and Lieutenant Kim. I will see you after the ceremony?"  
  
Chakotay laid a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and grinned ." Sure, after the ceremony."   
  
The two parted ways, Tuvok heading for the turbo-lift.He stepped into it and spoke clearly , "Observation Deck."  
  
The computer beeped in acknowledgment and Tuvok stepped back , pondering his next course of action. The Captain had ordered him to meet up with B'Elanna and Harry, beam aboard the ship, and quietly turn everything back on. Hopefully , Tuvok surmised, all this could be done without attracting the attention of Deep Space Nine's sensors. He checked himself. If done logically , this stage of the mission could be completed without alerting DS9. The odds , however, were slim .  
  
"Observation Deck reached."  
  
Tuvok saw B'Elanna and Harry waiting for him outside the lift. He stepped out and greeted them with a nod.  
  
B'Elanna took his arm with a smile, whispering as she led him down the corridor, "We'll transport over to Voyager when the Captain goes up to make her speech. I tied my comm in with hers before I came down here. She'll turn it on when the ceremony starts , so we'll know how much time we have to get to the nearest transporter room."  
  
Tuvok glanced down at her ." Impressive , Lieutenant. I estimate that the nearest transporter room is approximately 1.43 minutes away from the ceremony."  
  
Harry cracked a grin. "That's a pretty exact approximation , Tuvok."  
  
"Thank you , Mr. Kim." 


End file.
